On the road
by Doupi
Summary: en hommage à la Faberry Week. Une histoire reprenant certains des thèmes excepté seconde guerre mondiale et attaque de zombies .
1. Road Trip

**Road Trip :**

Anonyme POV  
On pense que la vie est simple. On croit qu'il est aisé de vivre ses rêves et de poursuivre le but que l'on souhaite atteindre par-dessus tout. Mais combien d'entre nous finissent par abandonner et/ou s'arrêter juste par peur du résultat ?

J'ai forcé mon chemin à travers l'ensemble de mon adolescence et pourtant, rien n'est devenu plus facile pour moi. Je suis toujours aussi loin de mon rêve tout en sachant qu'aujourd'hui, je vais tenter de m'en approcher.

Narrateur POV  
« Quinn, tu es arrivée, hurle Rachel à la seconde où la première franchit le pas de l'appartement.  
— De toute évidence, oui, répond l'interpellée en allant quémander un câlin.

La petite brune se jette avec délice dans les bras en attente pour elle.

— J'avais peur que tu ne sois coincée sur la route, avoue-t-elle dans le creux du cou nu qu'est l'endroit exact où sa tête repose toujours.  
— Et te manquer ? Jamais, tu sais que je préfère faire la route avec toi maintenant, chuchote la blonde dans les cheveux bruns.

Toutes les deux s'imprègnent de l'odeur, de la présence de la personne qu'elles tiennent dans leurs bras. Ces contacts sont si rare qu'elles ont appris à en bonifier le moindre morceau afin de créer à l'insu de l'autre des souvenirs pour les longues semaines sans se voir.

Aucune n'a encore osé l'avouer mais elles commencent à développer des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié du départ. L'université leur aura permis de grandir mais peut-être pas encore assez.

Elles s'écartent et Quinn observe l'appartement en chantier autour d'elle. Elle ne voit pas la moindre trace de bagages et cela l'inquiète un peu.  
Comment sont-elles sensées retourner sur Lima si Rachel n'a rien préparé ?

— Es-tu prête ? interroge-t-elle quand elle ne voit pas de réponse à sa question.  
— Oh oui, Kurt a fait tout ça, explique Rachel en pointant l'explosion de vêtements qui encombre le salon.

Elle pointe du doigt un petit sac si fin que Quinn ne l'avait même pas remarqué.  
— Je prends ceci. Enfin, si c'est ok ? sonde-t-elle discrètement mais avec un peu d'appréhension.

Les yeux verts détaillent le minuscule petit bagage. Quinn se sent soudain un peu coupable d'avoir menacé Rachel de la laisser à New-York si elle ne voyageait pas léger. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être prise ainsi au mot. Peut-être qu'elle va devoir expliqué encore une fois le principe de l'humour entre amis.

— Euh … oui mais tu es sûre ? C'est vraiment tout ? s'enquit-elle malgré tout pas rassurée qu'il puisse y avoir un autre sac caché quelque part.  
— Pourquoi ? C'est trop hein ? J'avais dit à Kurt que je ne devais prendre que le strict minimum, panique Rachel déjà occupée à marcher vers son bagage sans doute dans l'intention de le vider.

Quinn l'arrête d'une main sur son épaule et la devance pour porter le tout, non que ça soit très lourd.  
— C'est parfait, Rach, assure-t-elle, je pense que nous devons y aller.

Elle baillerait bien un peu mais cela doit être carrément au-dessus de ses forces à l'heure actuelle.  
— Tu conduis d'abord, ajoute-t-elle en sortant les clés de sa poche pour les tendre à la petite brune sautillante. »

Comment quelqu'un peut avoir autant d'énergie à quatre heures du matin stupéfie Quinn mais elle sait mieux que d'oser un commentaire. Elle a déjà reçu les power point sur une bonne alimentation, un sport régulier ET une étude productive. Elle ne pense pas pouvoir passer à travers un quatrième, pas en vie en tout cas.

Heureusement pour elle, Rachel est une conductrice sérieuse, peut-être même un peu trop et cela permet à Quinn de récupérer les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il lui manquait. La conversation qui suit est courte, amicale, … Elles n'ont pas beaucoup de choses à se dire depuis leur conversation Skype quotidienne et leurs sms journaliers sont devenus la norme. Il y a juste une chose qui reste entre elles, comme un fantôme du passé.

« Comment va Finn ? s'enquit Quinn après avoir aperçu un dinosaure.

Le silence est éloquent. Les mains de Rachel se crispent sur le volant. La réaction n'échappe pas à Quinn mais elle préfère ne rien dire tout de suite. Elle veut juste attendre et voir.  
— Iiil … Jjje … euh

Le bégaiement est nouveau dans leur relation. Elles n'ont jamais hésité à tout se dire depuis qu'elles sont devenues amies. C'était une des conditions de Rachel. Quinn est surprise de voir à quel point elles n'ont pas tant changé que ça.

— Vous êtes de retour ensemble, déduit-elle de l'absence de réponse formelle.

Rachel se mord la langue, soudainement intéressée par l'extérieur de la voiture et en particulier ce qui se passe devant elle. Elle fixe avec abandon la voiture de devant.

— Nous avons rompu, avoue-t-elle dans le silence qui suit la chanson, je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre.  
— Ah. »

Quinn ne sait pas très bien comment prendre la nouvelle. Après tout, Finn était une menace visible, sérieuse. Qui peut être le nouveau prétendant de Rachel dont elle n'a jamais entendu parler jusqu'à maintenant ?

Il est midi maintenant. Elles n'ont pas beaucoup avancé, merci les rentrées de vacances et ces gens qui ne connaissent pas les trains. Quinn est fatiguée de conduire. Elle a relayée Rachel, il y a quelques centaines de kilomètres. Soudain, elle aperçoit quelque chose qui la tire de son hébétude.

« Rach ? Quel est le dernier délai pour toi devant être à la maison ? s'enquit-elle.  
— Trois, quatre jours, j'imagine, réfléchit Rachel, pourquoi ?  
— Que dirais-tu de prendre une petite pause des autoroutes ? demande-t-elle en montrant le panneau. »

Et c'est ce qu'elles font. Quinn quitte l'autoroute bondée et s'échappe à travers les petites routes. Le paysage est simplement magnifique. Elles savent qu'elles vont devoir s'arrêter à un moment mais juste à cette seconde, il y a un goût de liberté qu'elles n'ont plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

« Comment est-il ? finit par demander Quinn en craquant sous la pression.  
Rachel observe la forêt à l'extérieur, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle peut dire et doit taire, surtout à ce stade loin de toute civilisation.  
— Elle est extraordinaire, murmure-t-elle.

Il lui a échappé comme chaque fois qu'elle repense à cette personne mais comme elle ne peut pas arrêter le sourire non plus, elle pense que c'est un moindre mal. Elle attend pour la réponse de Quinn.

— Je vais devoir la rencontrer, alors, relève Quinn sans montrer de difficultés à accepter que le Il soit devenu un Elle.  
Rachel lève un sourcil en réponse, chose qu'elle a perfectionnée avec Quinn.

— Pour faire mon devoir de Meilleure Amie, s'indigne la blonde en se méprenant sur le coup d'œil.  
— Ok, mais je ne pense pas que même toi, tu lui trouves quelque chose, affirme Rachel certaine d'elle.  
— Décris-la-moi. »

Rachel accepte et pendant une heure dépeint une blonde dont le physique se rapproche de Quinn mais celle-ci ne se reconnait pas dans la description du caractère. Elle a trop de difficultés à admettre qu'elle puisse entrer sous la catégorie : gentille personne cherchant à répandre le bien autour d'elle en montrant l'incroyable réalisation des artistes qu'elle connait.

Quinn accepte, elle ne rentre tout simplement pas dans ce moule-là. Elle l'a appris il y a des années maintenant.  
« Regarde, Rach, indique-t-elle subitement en arrêtant la voiture, c'est parfait.

Rachel arrête son monologue sur les qualités extraordinaires et observe le petit hôtel. Il semble assez rempli mais pour un soir, il peut valoir la peine.


	2. Drunk

**Saoules**

Rachel aurait dû savoir que ce genre d'idée n'est pas souvent bon. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer. Elle s'en rendra compte bien assez vite malheureusement.

L'idée leur est venue dès l'entrée dans leur chambre, la dernière libre de l'hôtel ou du motel ? Rachel n'est pas tout à fait sûre de la terminaison exacte. L'espace n'est pas bien grand mais assez en tout cas pour proposer un lit simple, il allait falloir dormir serrées, et un petit bureau ainsi qu'un mini frigo.

Pourquoi ouvrir le mini-frigo ? Rachel se demandera cela le lendemain. Toujours est-il que sur le moment, cela lui parut une magnifique idée et puis le mini-frigo contenait des mini bouteilles. Pas de quoi s'enivrer non plus, pense-t-elle avant de se servir un verre ou deux peut-être.

Quinn finit à cet instant de commander les sandwichs dans ce qui semble être un room service. Nonchalamment, appuyée contre l'embrasure de leur salle de bain privative (Dieu merci avait pensé Rachel au moment où le gérant le leur avait annoncé), elle fixe Rachel qui valse dans le petit espace.

La vue la fait sourire et la brune semble s'être trouvée des bouteilles à sa taille. Quinn en aperçoit une ouverte sur le bord du bureau. Elle présume que c'est la sienne et s'en verse une généreuse rasade dans un des verres propres restant. Elle va pour le porter à ses lèvres mais Rachel pose une main dessus.

« Quinn, il n'est pas raisonnable de boire autant voyons, la sermonne-t-elle, j'ai rajouté du coca dans le mien.

Roulant des yeux, Quinn ajoute une bonne rasade de coca. L'alcool passe comme une lettre à la poste ce qui lui fait se demander la teneur véritable de cette petite bouteille. Peut-être vérifiera-t-elle plus tard maintenant elle ressent juste le besoin de s'asseoir.

Protégeant son verre des assauts répétés – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une danse nouvellement chorégraphiée, Quinn n'est pas sûre – de Rachel, elle se déplace et s'effondre sur le lit. La place est vraiment minuscule. Heureusement qu'elles ne sont pas grosses toutes les deux.

Sirotant son premier verre – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse déjà du second ? – Quinn observe Rachel reconstitué une pièce de théâtre complète avec tous les personnages. L'action est assez drôle jusqu'au moment où le chant de Rachel est couvert par une forte musique.

La petite brune s'immobilise, renversant un peu de son verre sur le plancher. Elle tend l'oreille, cherchant à discerner ce que cela peut être. Et puis, elle se souvient. Quelque chose avoir avec un anniversaire, à moins que ça ne soit un … zut, Rachel a oublié le nom. Elle est distraite par un rire.

— Il y a donc un bouton stop ? interroge malicieusement Quinn se cachant derrière un nouveau verre. »

Rachel n'y prête pas attention, son corps veut danser, bouger. Elle doit rejoindre cette … Elle est presque sûre que le mot doit commencer par f ou quelque chose qui y ressemble. Peu importe décide-t-elle, j'y vais.

Elle attrape son manteau et quitte la chambre. Quinn la regarde faire un peu inquiète et elle se demande ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête de son amie. Elle contemple l'idée d'emporter sa bouteille pour suivre Rachel mais ne préfère pas.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle la suit dans la nuit du moins, après avoir empoché les clés de la chambre. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour rattraper la brune. D'ailleurs, elle ne sait pas très bien ce qui se passe mais dès qu'elle se trouve à portée, elle est tirée dans un câlin géant.

Plus tard sera le temps de se poser des questions décide-t-elle, prête à profiter de toute étreinte maintenant. Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Rachel se dégage et l'entraine à sa suite dans la nuit. Elles se rapprochent de plus en plus d'une série de lumières et de lasers.

Cela vous éblouit un peu mais au final, l'effet est vraiment magnifique avec les étoiles et la nature qui les entourent. Protectrice, elle décide de passer un bras autour des épaules de la brunette. Pas la peine de la perdre ici au milieu de nulle part. Elle jette des regards froids à chaque personne qui ose s'approcher d'un peu trop près d'elles. Garder Rachel en sécurité, voilà ma mission ce soir.

Rachel ne s'embarrasse pas de telles pensées, au contraire. Elle est ravie de se retrouver proche de Quinn. La chaleur de l'étreinte lui fait presque regretter d'avoir amené une veste et d'être sortie. Peut-être aurait-elle dû câliner avec Quinn sur leur lit de poche ? Mais il n'y aurait pas eu de belle musique.

Rachel est un peu déchirée mais elle estime que sa situation n'est pas si mal. Il y a toujours plus tard décide-t-elle. Mais avant, elle veut boire, elle veut danser au milieu de ses gens très sympathiques.

Pendant une heure, elles dansent avec abandon et Rachel regrette presque que Quinn ne se lâche pas plus souvent ainsi. Soudain, elle aperçoit un bar et comme elle ne se souvient plus de la dernière fois qu'elle a testé quelques cocktails, elle se demande si Quinn serait partante pour une petite dégustation raisonnable.

« Quinn, Quinn, hurle-t-elle au-dessus de la musique du groupe, je veux ça. »

Elle montre le bar dès qu'elle a l'attention de la blonde sur elle. Quinn jette un coup d'œil et acquiesce avant d'envoyer un regard froid vers un nouveau garçon qui s'approchait d'elles. Le message n'a pas l'air facile à passer ce soir.

Bientôt, après plusieurs minutes de déplacement à travers la foule déchainée, elles se retrouvent face au bar. Le barman semble être un vrai pro et il est fascinant de le regarder mélanger, trancher, préparer soigneusement. Quinn est stupéfaite et son attention est entièrement accaparée.

Tellement qu'elle ne remarque pas le garçon de toute à l'heure se rapprocher une fois encore de Rachel. Celle-ci est toujours soudée à Quinn mais elle est dans son propre monde fait de musique et … de petits parasols colorés à en juger celui qu'elle fixe avec abandon.

« Bonjour, entend-t-elle avant de voir une main surgir devant elle.

Elle relève les yeux et sourit. On dirait Puck pense-t-elle. Elle prend la main et la serre.

— Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Rachel, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? s'enquit-elle.

Parce que malgré l'alcool qui coule dans son système, Rachel est encore polie. Et puis, elle a besoin de savoir qui elle va prendre dans ses bras. Parce qu'elle a bien l'intention de le serrer tout contre elle. Il a l'air de sentir comme des petits gâteaux et Rachel ne veut pas rater ça !

— Paul, répond-t-il. »

Il fait un geste de la main et elle est presque sûre qu'il lui demande si elle veut aller discuter plus loin. Là où ils n'auront personne pour les écraser dans leur hâte d'aborder les cocktails gratuits à moins que Rachel ne se trompe et que les gens d'ici aiment tout simplement être collés. Elle va devoir se renseigner parce que s'il existe une ville pareille, elle va surement s'y installer plus tard.

Elle hoche de la tête et quitte le bras de Quinn qui ne semble même pas s'en apercevoir. Non, Quinn a les yeux fixés sur un autre garçon, un abruti qui croit qu'il peut passer avant elle dans la liste d'attente. Quinn veut un de ses cocktails colorés et il n'est pas question qu'elle laisse un petit collégien qui vient tout juste de quitter le lait maternel le lui voler !

Elle va en faire de la chair à pâté. Enfin quand elle aura réussi à se rapprocher de lui mais avec le poids mort de Rachel, la chose n'est pas facile. Et puis, soudain, voilà qu'elle arrive à se propulser plus vite. Elle regarde à son côté, prête à sourire vers Rachel, certaine qu'il s'agit d'un effet de son visage de marbre mais elle ne trouve que le vide à côté d'elle.

Quinn panique, toute idée de cocktail envolée. Elle doit retrouver Rachel, son petit ours grognon, sa petite bouillotte, sa petite danseuse. Tous ces surnoms qu'elle n'osera jamais dire maintenant, dire qu'elle a cru une seconde que ce voyage serait l'occasion de se rapprocher de Rachel et peut-être même de lui déclarer ses sentiments.

Oui mais on ne peut déclarer ses sentiments qu'à une personne présente et Rachel reste portée disparue. Une trouée se fait et là juste à côté de la scène, elle repère le ridicule petit chapeau que la petite brune a tant insisté pour porter indiquant que cela lui faisait un look super cool.

Quinn est certaine que personne de saint d'esprit ne porterait ça. Elle cherche à se rapprocher et y arrive. Juste à temps que pour voir son amie embrasser à plein bouche son nouvel ami. Pas question que Quinn laisse ceci continuer. Sans un mot et avec un regard plus que glacial pour le pauvre garçon, elle attrape son amie et la traine à l'écart. Quinn n'a plus envie de faire la fête.

Elles se retrouvent enfermées à nouveau dans leur chambre et bien que la blonde soit furieuse, rien ne transparait. Elle s'apprête d'ailleurs à aller se coucher quand la voix timide et un peu perdue de Rachel intervient.

« On peut peut-être regarder un film plutôt ? propose-t-elle dans le silence.

— D'accord. »

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent tout en terminant les mignonnes petites bouteilles parce que, comme Rachel la fait remarquer, il n'y a pas être injuste avec les autres. Il faut pouvoir leur laisser une chance d'être goûtées aussi.

La prochaine chose que Quinn sait, c'est l'immense mal de tête qui couve son crâne. A croire que la fête d'hier ne s'est pas encore arrêtée. Elle ouvre un œil et le referme aussitôt. Finalement, tout ceci n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée.

« Oh Mon dieu Quinn, entend-t-elle à côté d'elle. »

Subitement, elle n'a plus trop envie d'ouvrir les yeux. La voix de Rachel lui semble bien trop paniquée.


	3. Goth ! Rachel et Skank ! Quinn

**Chapitre 3 : Goth ! Rachel et Skank ! Quinn**

« Oh Mon dieu Quinn, entend-t-elle à côté d'elle.

Subitement, elle n'a plus trop envie d'ouvrir les yeux. La voix de Rachel lui semble bien trop paniquée.

— Rachel, arrête de crier, murmure-t-elle les yeux toujours hermétiquement fermés.

— Quinn, je ne plaisante pas ! il faut que tu te réveilles maintenant ! persiste la brune en secouant légèrement l'épaule de son côté.

La tête de Quinn tourne un peu à ce mouvement forcé. Elle gémit parce que qui ne serait pas gémir ainsi. Des brèves mémoires de la nuit lui reviennent petit à petit.

Elle prend sa tête dans ses mains, espérant calmer le battement à l'intérieur. Il a déjà été pire, heureusement. Et puis, avec Rachel dans son lit, difficile de tomber enceinte cette fois. La fraicheur du drap contre sa peau est juste parfaite pour son corps maltraité. Attendez quoi ?

Avec le choc, Quinn ouvre les yeux. Trop vite, malheureusement, elle cligne des yeux chassant petit à petit la douleur. Aujourd'hui, c'est lunette de soleil obligatoire décide-t-elle. Enfin, elle parvient à faire le point sur le visage amusé de Rachel.

Rachel qui ne semble pas souffrir d'une gueule de bois carabinée. Rachel qui pose nue sur le dessus du lit, Rachel qui a … La mâchoire de Quinn a bien du mal à tenir cette fois.

— Rach, tu … je … tu … articule-t-elle en pure perte.

Elle essaye de montrer ce qu'elle ne peut mettre en mots mais le message ne passe pas.

— Oui, Quinn, nous avons dormi nues, commence-t-elle à expliquer patiemment comme si en plus d'avoir des difficultés à se réveiller la blonde avait aussi des difficultés de compréhension.

— Non, regarde, interrompt Quinn, regarde-toi. Tes cheveux, ils …

Mais elle ne peut formuler une plus grande pensée avant que Rachel n'éclate de rire. Le son, bien que divin, est une pure torture. Il faut quelques minutes à Rachel pour se calmer avant d'arriver à parler à nouveau.

— Nous sommes couchées, nues dans un livre de la taille d'une boite à chaussures et tout ce qui t'intéresse, ce sont mes cheveux ? rigole-t-elle en tentant de dompter sa masse de cheveux du bout des doigts, ils sont toujours comme ça au réveil et …

Rachel s'arrête immédiatement quand une de ses mèches passe devant son visage. Elle louche comiquement et sa bouche s'ouvre de stupeur.

— Non, non, pas encore, s'écrie en sortant rapidement du lit.

Quinn compte les secondes qu'il lui faut pour arriver jusqu'au lavabo et enfuit son visage sous la couette. Le cri paniqué de Rachel lui parvient un peu atténué mais suffisant que pour lui relancer son mal de tête.

— AAAAAAAH, QUIIIIIINNNNN, MES CHEVEUX SONT BLEUS.

Quinn étouffe un petit rire et n'a pas le temps de sortir de son abri improvisé que Rachel revient déjà, le regard complètement paniqué. Malheureusement pour Quinn, elle n'a pas le temps d'effacer l'amusement de son visage.

Rachel s'arrête immédiatement et la regarde furieuse.

— Je ne rigolerai pas trop à ta place. Tu n'as pas encore vu les tiens, taquine Rachel.

Quinn avale difficilement. Rachel blague là, non ? Elle ne va pas lui faire le plaisir de regarder. C'est une personne mature, elle ne va pas s'abaisser à ce genre de taquinerie.

— Quinn, je ne suis pas entrain de blaguer, renchérit la brune devant l'air perplexe affiché.

Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit et saisit une des mains de Quinn. Elle joue légèrement avec les doigts, absorbée par la manière dont ils sont fins et pourtant tellement doux.

— As-tu un souvenir de hier soir ? Parce que je ne me souviens clairement pas avoir eu envie de te revoir à ta période Skank, s'enquit Rachel, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé les cheveux roses car il faut bien le dire, tu étais magnifique mais j'avais espéré qu'on saute l'étape Tatouage à nouveau et …

Quinn assemble peu à peu les pièces du puzzle. Effectivement, de retour à sa place sur son épaule, un tatouage tout frais a fait son apparition. Il s'agit d'une date mais Quinn est bien incapable de comprendre d'où cela vient.

Si le tatouage est vrai, les cheveux aussi. La couleur rose ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué mais maintenant qu'elle est de retour, Quinn peut envisager de la garder un peu plus longtemps. Toutefois, elle aimerait savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé cette nuit. Parce que tous les indices mènent à quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas tellement.

— Rachel, habille-toi, j'ai besoin de comprendre.

Pour une fois, personne n'objecte quand Quinn pose des questions. Au contraire, la plupart lui font un petit sourire et lui raconte en long et en large, le moment où ils les ont vues passer. Quinn est horrifiée, Rachel un peu triste de ne pas s'en souvenir.

Après cinq personnes, elles ont déjà reconstitué le fait qu'après avoir regardé le film, elles avaient eu envie de glace était sortie en acheter au magasin voisin qui par un hasard plutôt malsain, fait aussi boutique de tatouage.

Rachel en avait voulu un puis s'était dégonflé et Quinn était passée avant pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas si horrible mais le résultat final a été que la petite brune n'a jamais trouvé le courage de faire de même. Il y a quelques traces de remords lorsqu'elles entendent l'histoire du type même qui était de garde hier soir : de Rachel pour imposer cela et de Quinn pour ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre Rachel.

Elles ne disent rien toutefois, préférant continuer leur enquête. Elles découvrent ainsi qu'à la sortie de la boutique, elles sont tombées sur une bande de filles en cuir, précise le vendeur comme si c'était le détail qui faisait la différence.

Elles ont beau cherché, les filles ont disparu, emportant avec elles leur dernier espoir de comprendre d'où viennent les cheveux bleus et roses. Mais l'après-midi est déjà presque entamé et il est temps de penser à conduire à nouveau.

Rachel prend le volant depuis qu'elle se sent plus en forme que Quinn. Les premiers kilomètres sont calmes. Personne ne parle de la possibilité qu'il y ait eu plus entre elles. Elles étaient nues quand même ! Quinn n'en revient pas.

— Je suis désolée, finit-elle par confesser plusieurs heures plus tard.

— Pourquoi ? demande Rachel qui est occupée à lire sur le siège passager.

— Est-ce que tu crois que nous avons … ignore Quinn.

La réponse fait peur mais Rachel n'est pas quelqu'un qui se défile.

— Si l'endroit où j'ai retrouvé ma culotte et mon soutien-gorge sont une indication, j'ose espérer que non, avoue-t-elle avec incertitude.

Quinn ressent une certaine peine aux mots de Rachel. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, bien sûr que Rachel ne veut pas ça. Elle a une copine bon sang ! Quinn s'en veut d'avoir ramené cela sur le tapis, persuadée que cela sonne la fin de sa relation avec Rachel.

— Hé, tente d'attirer son attention Rachel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Quinn se rend compte qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer. Avec soulagement, elle tire sur le côté sur l'aire d'autoroute providentielle. Elle vérifie que les verrous sont bien enclenchés et n'arrive qu'à regarder droit devant elle.

Elle renifle quelques fois, essayant de se calmer sans y parvenir pour autant. Rachel a alors un geste curieux. Elle passe son bras derrière les épaules et la tête de la blonde et la tire vers elle. Quinn se tourne vers ce câlin improvisé, enfouissant son visage, ses larmes dans les cheveux bruns.

— Je ne veux pas te perdre, explique-t-elle dans un murmure.

Heureusement, Rachel l'entend. Elle veut s'écarter mais les bras de Quinn l'en empêchent.

— Ce ne sera pas le cas, assure la brune, pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Parce qu'on a couché ensemble ?

La demande est crue pour Quinn qui ne veut pas simplement rapporter cet hypothétique rapport à juste du sexe. Elle est sûre qu'il y a plus que ça. Il doit y avoir eu plus que du sexe, Quinn ne se le pardonnerai jamais sinon.

Elle hoche de la tête en réponse à la question de Rachel et le mouvement est à peine perceptible mais suffisant malgré tout.

— Oh, Quinn, se lamente Rachel en la tenant plus serrée, nous ne savons même pas si nous l'avons fait. Tout ceci n'est peut-être rien.

L'entendre de la bouche de Rachel fait mal. Bien plus mal que d'y penser se rend compte Quinn. Elle entend malgré tout la déchirure dans la voix de la petite brune mais elle est certaine qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un peu trop d'émotions. Après tout, n'est-elle pas entrain de pleurer sur ses cheveux ?

— Je ne veux pas que cela soit rien, avoue Quinn en faisant le premier pas.

Un pas qu'elle n'était pas vraiment prête à franchir mais qu'elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de prendre. Elle s'écarte à nouveau et sèche ses larmes. Elle ne regarde pas du côté passager tandis qu'elle redémarre la voiture et reprend la route. Elle n'attend pas de réponse.

Rachel est stupéfaite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle se retrouve un peu coincée maintenant. Encore plus quand elle voit le visage fermé qui lutte contre les larmes de son amie. Elle veut l'apaiser, lui dire que tout va bien, qu'elle l'aurait voulu aussi mais aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Elle n'arrive pas, pas aujourd'hui.

— Quinn, je … débute-t-elle toujours à la recherche de ses mots, Oh regarde là-bas. »


	4. Super Héros

**Chapitre 4 : Super Héros**

« Rachel, non ! Il n'est pas question que je le fasse, tente encore d'argumenter Quinn pour la quatrième fois en deux heures.

Elle sait que c'est peine perdue mais a-t-elle déjà vraiment eu le choix quand il s'agit de Rachel ? Elle ne veut pas répondre à cette question dont elle connait la réponse. Il y a trop qui pourrait se jouer avec ces quelques mots. Trop de sentiments, trop de complications, trop d'obligations, trop pour qu'elle prenne le risque de perdre Rachel.

— Mais Quiiiiin, supplie presque la brune.

Elle fait une moue très convaincante, sachant qu'elle n'a qu'à amener Quinn à la regarder pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Sauf que Quinn a levé les yeux vers le ciel, compliquant légèrement cet objectif. Mais Rachel Berry n'est pas du genre à abandonner.

— Pas question, Rach. Tout ce que tu veux SAUF ça, rejette la blonde dans ce qui semble être un ton définitif.

— D'accord, capitule-t-elle.

Le bref coup d'œil de Quinn est plus que soupçonneux. Depuis quand abandonne-t-elle ainsi ?

— Okay ? s'assure-t-elle en détaillant les profonds yeux bruns.

— Okay, oui, répète Rachel, je ne vais pas te pousser à faire quelque chose que tu rechignes si visiblement à juste envisager.

Elle prend un air déçu et regarde ailleurs. Elle doit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

— Tu es pire que moi, tu sais ça ? demande Quinn, la plus grande manipulatrice que je connaisse.

Rachel ne répond pas. Elle sait qu'il s'agit d'une simple tentative de détournement de son attention. Ce n'est pas grave, elle vient de repérer la faille.

— Tout ce que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle en ignorant le grognement renfrogné qu'elle reçoit en réponse.

D'ailleurs, elle peut même compter le temps que Quinn va mettre à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire : cinq, quatre, trois, deux, …

— Je te hais.

Rachel laisse éclater son sourire à la vue de Quinn se taper légèrement la tête contre le volant.

— Je sais exactement ce que l'on va faire ! »

L'enthousiasme de Rachel est presque communicatif. Quinn se laisse embarquer. Ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait être autrement de toute façon. La petite ville dans laquelle elles viennent de s'arrêter semble disposer de tout ce qu'elles pourraient avoir besoin pour remplir le projet fou occupé à germer dans la tête de la brune.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Rachel est prête. Elle fait le signe convenu à Quinn et celle-ci commence à chercher sa cible. Quand a-t-elle dit oui à ça, elle n'en est pas sûre. De toutes les choses que Rachel aurait pu exiger, elle ne s'attendait pas mais alors pas du tout à ce genre-là. Encore moins que la brune parvienne à trouver quelqu'un pour filmer la scène.

Quinn se regarde, il faut avouer qu'il s'agit d'un plan vraiment dingue quand même. Qui fait ça de nos jours ? Jacob surement. Oui, c'est bien le genre du garçon fouineur. Elle peut croire aussi que Finn et Puck ont surement dû un jour en rêver mais Rachel ? Non, ça ne colle pas à l'image de son amie.

Et soudain, Quinn repère la personne parfaite. Elle tente d'oublier toutes ses appréhensions, sachant que si Rachel ne la trouve pas convaincante, elles recommenceront dans la prochaine ville et puis peut-être même la suivante, jusqu'à ce que son esprit obsessionnel soit satisfait.

Quinn respire une grande fois. C'est maintenant ou jamais enfin jusqu'à la prochaine ville. Elle maudirait bien Rachel mais le plan est de rester le plus silencieuse possible pour s'approcher de sa victime.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps – bien que ça n'ait rien avoir avec le fait que Rachel soit occupée à la fusiller du regard – Quinn se décide. Elle rabat la cagoule sur son visage, râlant sur le fait qu'elle ne parvient déjà plus à respirer et se précipite vers la vieille dame qu'elle vient de sélectionner.

La blonde se sent un peu coupable quand elle commence à lui faire peur et espère vraiment qu'elle ne soit pas cardiaque. Elle commence à courir comme prévu par le plan. Ses préoccupations pour la vieille dame s'arrêtent trois mètres plus loin lorsqu'un poids surgit de nulle part et la cloue au sol. Elle grimace à la douleur qui envahit son coude mais ne panique pas. Ca ne peut être que Rachel.

Effectivement, fièrement juchée au-dessus d'elle, masque de justicier mauve et cape pourpre – c'était tout ce qui restait à la boutique de déguisement du village – Super Berry se tient prête au moindre mouvement de la blonde. Pour le fun et parce qu'elle a eu un peu mal au plaquage, Quinn se bat un peu.

Très vite, elle fatigue et se rend compte que Rachel cache une force qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. La petite fille pare tous ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante. Soudain Quinn ne peut plus faire un mouvement. Elle est complètement immobilisée.

Bon, elle mentirai si elle ne tirait pas un peu de profit de la situation mais là, elle est vraiment trop en état de choc que pour se concentrer sur ce genre de choses. Rachel se relève et la tire avec elle. La petite brune les ramène toutes les deux vers la vieille dame qui les regarde avec suspicion.

Rachel s'excuse en long et en large pour le comportement de Quinn et promet à la vieille dame de s'occuper de son amie. Quinn ne la lâche pas des yeux pendant qu'elle règle la question. Pour tout ce que ça vaut, à cette seconde, la blonde est prête à prendre n'importe quelle punition que Rachel a en tête. Tout pourvu qu'elle continue avec cette attitude.

Elles se retrouvent dans la voiture quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, après avoir récupéré le DVD de l'exploit héroïque de Rachel. Quinn écoute avec religion la trentième fois que Rachel raconte la poussée d'adrénaline qui l'a envahie au moment de jouer son rôle.

« Rach, plus jamais ! avertit Quinn parce qu'elle sent bien où se dirige cette conversation, plus jamais et si je découvre qu'une seule image de ce truc a filtré, je vais m'assurer que tu le regrettes.

Elle doit perdre son toucher parce que la menace ne semble vraiment pas faire peur à Rachel.

— Je sais que tu as aimé aussi, répond-t-elle simplement.

Quinn doit se retenir de l'étrangler. Elle veut sourire maintenant et cela ne va pas du tout avec le but recherché.

— Je suis sérieuse, ajoute-t-elle, tu seras vraiment dans de très gros ennuis.

Rachel se détend sur son siège, profitant de la dernière demi-heure de route.

— Je promets Quinn, juste pour moi quand je suis seule. »

Sa voix est suffisamment posée pour que Quinn y croie. Tant mieux d'ailleurs parce qu'elle peut déjà imaginer les commentaires qu'elle recevrait. Ce serait la déchéance, Santana s'en donnerait à cœur joie. Elle en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et peut-être même après.

« Quinn ? demande d'une toute petite voix Rachel.

— Mm ?

Le grognement n'est pas des plus sexy mais là maintenant, elle veut juste être rentrée le plus vite possible et elle doit encore déposer Rachel chez elle. Après, elle pourra souffler un peu et commencer à se remettre de cette intoxication totalement voulue et bénéfique de Berry.

— J'espérai qu'on pouvait discuter de … tu sais, hésite la brune en scrutant le visage de son amie.

Elle remarque bien les doigts qui se crispent autour du volant mais est un peu surprise lorsque la voiture est garée en douceur et que la blonde sort, s'éloignant déjà dans la nuit.

— Quinn attend !

Mais la blonde ne semble pas l'entendre, elle avance pas à pas, de plus en plus loin dans l'obscurité.

— Quinn arrête ! Tu me fais peur.

Ces derniers mots ont un effet à moins qu'elles ne soient arrivées là où la blonde les voulait. Elle s'affale contre un arbre et Rachel ne sait pas très bien quelle est la conduite à suivre. Dans le doute, elle s'installe à côté en se doutant que tout ceci n'est pas une erreur ou une simple tentative d'éviter une conversation.

Elles sont à Lima, l'endroit où tout a commencé. Elles sont planquées sous un arbre dans le parc et Rachel n'a pas encore la moindre idée de pourquoi. C'est un peu effrayant quand on y pense. Elle préfère se rapprocher de la blonde tout en n'étant pas sûre de la manière dont elle va être accueillie.

Voyant sa peur, les yeux verts légèrement dans le vague malgré tout, la blonde la tire proche d'elle, glissant Rachel contre son propre corps. La position n'est pas forcée, elle est confortable et rapidement, Rachel se retrouve à enfoncer sa tête dans l'épaule de Quinn. Elle attend, jouant doucement avec la main offerte.

— J'ai une histoire à te raconter mais il va falloir que tu sois patiente. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, murmure finalement la blonde.

— Je promets de ne pas t'interrompre Quinn, chuchote-t-elle en réponse.

Le moment est important, elles le sentent toutes les deux. Tout se joue à cette seconde.

— Tout commence … »


	5. Collège

**Chapitre 5 : Collège**

« Et c'est à cause de ça que j'ai voulu faire ce voyage avec toi, termine Quinn, un peu comme une thérapie pour guérir. Il fallait que mon obsession s'arrête.

Elle attend, un peu triste, un peu gênée aussi. Elle sait que Rachel est avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle ne peut pas prétendre plus longtemps le supporter. Elle sait qu'elle devait être honnête à la fin de ce voyage. Elle l'avait prévu.

— Quinn, tente Rachel.

Elles ont dérivé de plus en plus loin l'une de l'autre pendant que Quinn racontait son histoire. Si bien que maintenant, la blonde est debout à quelques mètres de l'arbre, les bras ballants, le dos tourné. Rachel n'a pas bougé, elle est coincée sur le sol contre cet arbre, foudroyée à la fois par l'histoire et par la culpabilité.

— Je vais te ramener, ajoute Quinn.

Elle se secoue un peu, comme si elle se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve. Elle tend la main vers Rachel et attend que celle-ci la prenne.

Mais Rachel ne veut pas, elle ne veut pas laisser cette conversation. Elle n'a même pas pu dire sa partie. Mais comment faire quand Quinn semble si fermée, si imperméable ? Comment passer sous cette armure et toucher la blonde ?

— Non !

— Oh, s'attriste Quinn.

Elle se méprend sur le sens de ce non, le prenant comme un rejet alors qu'il est simplement l'expression du besoin de Rachel d'avoir son tour.

— Non, avoue la brune, c'est mon tour de parler. Tu t'assois et tu m'écoutes.

Quinn aurait bien protesté si ça n'était pas Rachel et si elle n'avait pas croisé les yeux bruns déterminés. Elle reconnait l'expression du visage. Pas moyen qu'elle rentre chez elle tranquillement, en espérant oublier ce voyage raté. Si au moins, elle pouvait se souvenir de leur nuit dans le même lit, de ce qu'elle pourrait avoir fait. Cela serait une bonne consolation. Savoir que Rachel a été sienne au moins quelques heures. Elle peut vivre avec ça.

— J'ai une confession à faire, chuchote soudain Rachel le regard vraiment suppliant.

La blonde s'installe à côté de nouveau. Elles se touchent presque et l'air est électrique entre leurs corps. C'est comme si l'on pouvait sentir le magnétisme ressortir de leur peau, l'attraction qui les lie.

— J'ai menti, explique Rachel en ne regardant plus vers Quinn.

Elle ne sait pas comment cette confession va être prise. Elle ne comprend pas comment elle a pu mentir ainsi par omission. Elle aurait pu détromper Quinn, lui avouer qu'elle ne pense plus qu'à une seule personne.

— J'étais à Nyada depuis quinze jours quand Finn est revenu, commence-t-elle à raconter, tu venais de retourner à Yale et tu me manquais déjà. Il était venu en pensant que je le reprendrai. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps pour comprendre.

L'aveu fait remonter un sourcil de Quinn. Si ses souvenirs sont justes, Rachel lui avait dit qu'ils étaient de retour ensemble. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était contrainte à une amitié de base, refusant de parler des sentiments qui l'envahissaient de plus en plus.

— Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité parce que j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Tu venais de me faire passer le meilleur week-end de ma vie, continue Rachel complètement perdue dans sa mémoire, il ne rivalisait pas à côté de toi. Plus tard dans la semaine, j'ai commencé à développer des sentiments pour toi. C'est Kurt qui m'a ouvert les yeux.

Voilà qui explique sans doute les regards en coin et les petits sourires qu'elle avait reçus de lui chaque fois qu'elle venait pense Quinn.

— J'avais peur, Q. Comment toi, tu pourrais vouloir quelqu'un comme moi ?

Quinn sent bien que la crainte est toujours là. Rachel a peur, peur d'être rejetée. Elle se sent mal de nouveau, mal d'avoir tellement ruiné la confiance de la brune que celle-ci ne peut plus voir à quel point elle est belle.

— Alors je n'ai rien dit, termine Rachel, je ne voulais pas te perdre comme amie non plus et puis tu as proposé ce voyage et j'ai pensé qu'il pouvait être l'occasion de tester les eaux.

— Et la copine … blonde ? La gentille personne cherchant à répandre le bien autour d'elle en montrant l'incroyable réalisation des artistes qu'elle connait ? Elle est déjà oubliée surement, demande Quinn amère.

Rachel rit. Comment pourrait-elle faire autrement ? Est-ce que son amie n'a toujours pas compris ? Comment peut-elle ne pas se reconnaitre dans cette description ?

— Je parlais de toi, explique-t-elle en se mettant au même niveau que les yeux de la blonde.

Elle plonge son regard dans le vert pailleté d'or. Même dans la nuit, elle peut apercevoir quelques lueurs de brun, d'or qui illuminent la pupille de Quinn.

— Oh.

Quinn ne peut que rougir. Elle se détourne et cherche n'importe quoi qui peut l'empêcher de se ridiculiser encore.

— Donc, Fabray, ordonne doucement Rachel, c'est le moment où tu me demandes de sortir.

Elle pousse légèrement son amie, espérant alléger le moment, le rendre facile pour toutes les deux.

— Oh, je dois faire ça, n'est-ce pas, renchérit la blonde, et pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que …

Rachel peine à trouver une raison. Ben oui pourquoi Quinn serait celle qui le fait ?

— En fait, décide Rachel, je pense que tu as raison. Pourquoi demander en effet ? Allez Fabray, il temps de rentrer à la maison.

Quinn a du mal à y croire, elle observe sa petite brune disparaitre déjà en direction de la voiture. Elle ne peut pas la laisser s'en tirer ainsi quand même ? Elle bondit sur ses pieds et a tôt fait de la rattraper. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle l'enlace et la tire dans un baiser léger mais insistant quand même.

— Rachel Berry sortiras-tu avec moi demain soir ? Et enfin, seras-tu ma petite amie ? pose-t-elle dès qu'elle se recule. »

Bien sûr Rachel répond oui. Le lendemain, elles sortent main dans la main dans un nouvel endroit repéré par la mère de Quinn récemment. Elles ont un bon moment et très vite, il est difficile de les séparer. Elles font tout ensemble, allant même jusqu'à dormir en alternance chez l'une puis l'autre.

Le voyage de retour est moins mouvementé. Enfin, si on en croit Rachel. Quinn, elle, a un sourire qui a toujours semblé suspect pour Santana. Celui qui dit qu'il y a plus que ce qu'elle ne raconte. Mais le temps des séparations arrive vite et Quinn est obligée de quitter Rachel pour retourner à Yale.

Kurt avouera plus tard avoir été vivement soulagé de cette pause. Il y a un maximum qu'un garçon peut prendre quand il en vient à ces deux-là. Tous les week-ends, un des deux filles fait le voyage, passe la nuit avant de faire face à des adieux déchirants.

En fait, tout aurait pu continuer comme ça longtemps si on n'avait pas oublié une petite chose. Rachel dira plus tard qu'elle n'a pas compris comment une chose pareille a pu arriver.

C'était un lundi. Un jour normal comme tous les autres. Un jour triste après le week-end incroyable que Rachel venait de passer chez Quinn. Être obligée de partager un lit minuscule avec Quinn faisait partie de ses nouvelles choses préférées. Elle aurait même pu passer tout leur temps ensemble de cette façon.

Non qu'elles aient fait quelque chose soit dit en passant. Non, elles n'en étaient pas encore là dans leur relation. C'était trop tôt de leur avis. Mais là n'était pas le problème.

En fait, la journée de Rachel aurait pu se passer dans l'ignorance la plus totale si elle n'avait pas eu Quinn au téléphone. Elle venait de sortir de son cours d'histoire du théâtre quand il sonna.

Bien entendu quand elle a vu le nom à l'écran, elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle a décroché. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps d'articuler un bonjour ou n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs. Non. La voix de Quinn est sortie froide, glaçant Rachel.

— Juste pour que tu saches que tu es dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et même plus profond encore. Je t'appellerai peut-être ce soir pour que tu m'expliques.

Aucune protestation n'a eu le temps de sortir de l'esprit de Rachel, Quinn avait déjà raccroché. Elle a cru que c'était la fin de leur relation. Que Quinn allait appeler pour rompre et elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir d'une seule chose qu'elle aurait fait qui conduise à cette issue.

Les cours ne lui ont plus semblé intéressants. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule action possible. Aller en personne s'expliquer. Elle aurait bien le temps en chemin de découvrir ce qui se passait. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter plus longtemps. Elle quitta l'école et regagna son appartement.

Une heure plus tard, elle était dans un train, espérant ne pas faire tout cela pour rien.


	6. Pride

**Chapitre 6 : Pride**

Quand Rachel arrive à Yale, elle ne sait définitivement pas comment elle va être accueillie. Elle a eu le temps de passer par tous les scénarios catastrophes mais rien dans son comportement ne justifie une telle froideur de Quinn. Cela doit être une erreur, c'est ce qu'elle ne cesse de se répéter en boucle depuis une heure.

Quand elle arrive, enfin pourrait-elle dire et en même temps c'est trop tôt, elle hésite. Peut-être peut-elle préparer le terrain par téléphone avant ? Juste pour éviter de se retrouver face à cette Quinn à nouveau. Pas vraiment ses meilleurs souvenirs d'ailleurs.

Le téléphone sonne et une voix exaspérée répond. Rachel sait instantanément que Quinn n'a pas regardé qui appelait. Elle saisit sa chance.

« Quinn, je peux expliquer ! dit-elle précipitamment.

Elle entend des rires à l'arrière-plan et la voix de Quinn qui gronde ses amis. Elle essaye de saisir ce qu'il se passe mais n'entend que des murmures et plusieurs fois le nom de Quinn associé à quelque chose qui ressemble à raclée. Elle n'est pas très sûre.

— Pas maintenant, Rach. Je suis occupée ! finit-elle par articuler clairement dans le téléphone.

—Oui mais … je suis en bas de chez toi. »

L'appel est déconnecté et ses explications finissent dans le vent.

Elle suppose qu'elle n'a plus des masses le choix maintenant. Elle fait son chemin à moitié en trainant les pieds, à moitié apeurée de ce qu'elle va trouver là-bas. Quand elle arrive à la porte du dortoir, elle hésite. Elle peut encore faire demi-tour.

Juste à cette seconde, elle croise une des copines de Quinn. Elle sait que c'est elle parce qu'elle a été jalouse au début. Bon peut-être qu'elle l'est encore un peu mais quand on voit le corps de cette brune, y a pas à hésiter quand même.

« Hé, as-tu vu Quinn ? interpelle-t-elle en espérant que l'autre la reconnaisse.

—Oh, salut Super Girl ! Quinn est dans sa chambre mais si j'étais toi, je me ferai toute petite, confie l'autre avant de repartir en rigolant. »

Soudain Rachel comprend et avale difficilement. Oups, oui peut-être qu'elle est mal. Elle sait exactement quelles personnes appelées pour résoudre ce mystère.

Pour la première le téléphone ne sonne même pas longtemps, à peine une sonnerie, avant qu'elle ne décroche.

« Rach ? Mais où es-tu ? panique Kurt.

— A Yale, répond rapidement Rachel avant d'enchainer, dis-moi Kurt, as-tu regardé quelques DVD ce week-end ?

— Oui, bien sûr avec Blaine, on a … Oh tu sais, finit-il en murmurant.

— Bien sûr que je sais, hurle Rachel dans le téléphone, ma copine menace de ROMPRE avec moi à cause de ça !

— Ah … mais je ne pensais pas que Santana répandrait la chose comme ça, avoue-t-il.

— Tu … Santana sait ? Je …, en perd ses mots Rachel, tu vas avoir une montagne d'explications à donner quand je rentre et j'espère pour toi que je vais réussir à raisonner Quinn avant ! »

Elle raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de s'excuser plus. Avec un peu d'appréhension mais certaine que la préparation est la clé de tout, elle compose le numéro suivant.

« Je me demandais combien de temps, tu mettrais à m'appeler, ronchonne Santana quand elle décroche.

— Qu'as-tu fait ? s'inquiète Rachel.

Santana qui ne fait que ronchonner est certainement un facteur alarmant. Elle peut presque entendre le sourire béat dans les mots qui suivent.

— Juste poster quelques petites choses sur Facebook et Youtube ... en utilisant ton compte, jubile Santana, Barbara n'est pas vraiment un mot de passe valable Berry.

— Je te remercie du conseil et si jamais, elle rompt avec moi, je te jure que … débute Rachel.

— Oh des menaces, Berry, interrompt l'autre, garde-les ou envoie-les moi par mail. »

Sans autre forme de procès, elle raccroche, laissant Rachel vraiment frustrée et effrayée. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû rester à New York finalement, Skype aurait été beaucoup mieux pour régler le problème.

Un peu de courage, pense-t-elle. C'est comme pour les chiens, ne pas leur montrer ma peur !

Sans bruit, elle s'avance dans le bâtiment, cherchant tout signe de sa copine. Elle se dirige presque à reculons vers sa chambre, tendant l'oreille pour le moindre son annonciateur qu'il faut faire demi-tour. Elle respire doucement, se préparant à tout ce que Quinn peut jeter sur son chemin.

Elle est devant la porte, prête à toquer. Elle lève la main et soudain la porte s'ouvre. Une cohorte de personnes en sort en rigolant à perdre haleine. Quand ils aperçoivent Rachel, les ricanements redoublent. Pas bon, pas bon.

Quinn arrive en dernier dans l'intention visible de refermer derrière ses amis. Elle aperçoit Rachel et la détaille des pieds à la tête. Rachel en fait autant et ce qu'elle voit ne lui plait pas beaucoup. Quinn semble avoir pleuré et pire encore, elle est au bout du rouleau. La petite brune se mord la lèvre, pas certaine de quoi dire.

Heureusement, ou pas, Quinn prend la décision pour elle. Elle fait demi-tour et rentre à nouveau dans la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte. Rachel hésite. Elle n'est pas sûre que se jeter dans la gueule du lion soit une bonne idée.

Finalement, elle entre, fermant délicatement la porte derrière elle. Quinn est couchée sur son lit, la tête enterrée dans un oreiller. Rachel s'avance, elle veut être proche de sa copine mais elle ne sait pas comment elle va être reçue. Elle n'apprécie vraiment pas le rejet de Quinn. Ca fait toujours trop mal.

« Rach, murmure Quinn dans l'oreiller.

Le petit gémissement passe presque inaperçu mais dans le silence, Rachel comprend ce que Quinn veut. Elle dépose son sac à côté et grimpe sur le lit. Comme elle peut, elle enroule ses bras autour de sa copine et la tire près d'elle.

La blonde en profite, elle vient se coller le plus possible. Rachel se dit qu'elle s'en tire mieux que prévu et ne dit rien. Elle attend.

— Je suis désolée pour ce matin, s'excuse Quinn après quelques minutes.

Rachel sent qu'elle peut souffler.

—Kurt et Santana, il semble qu'ils ont renoué des liens récemment, explique-t-elle à demi-voix.

Quinn ne fait pas attention, elle est dans son propre monde.

— Ma mère a découvert et lui aussi, murmure-t-elle avant de se cacher plus profondément encore.

Rachel est un peu perdue. Juste pour une vidéo de Super Héros ? Judy a fait le lien juste grâce à ça ? Peut-être qu'elles sont moins douées que Rachel ne le pensait.

— Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de l'appeler, termine Quinn toujours enfouie dans l'étreinte, le plus loin qu'elle peut.

Soudain, pour Rachel, tout devient un peu plus clair. Judy a effectivement trouvé sur leur relation et Quinn a peur de ce qui va se passer. Elle n'est toujours pas prête à le dire. Certes, leurs amis savent mais à Lima, rare sont les personnes au courant.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'alternatives. Mais pour le moment, elle peut gérer de rester proche de Quinn, surtout d'une Quinn vulnérable. Ce n'est pas une version qu'elle rencontre très souvent. Elle a envie de la tenir, de prendre soin d'elle, de résoudre ses problèmes pour elle. Rachel va être là jusqu'à ce que Quinn ne veuille plus d'elle et même là encore, elle n'est pas sûre de partir.

Le temps passe, Rachel n'y prête pas attention. Quinn s'est recroquevillée encore plus, serrant la chemise de la brune. Elle pleure à l'occasion trempant l'oreiller, les vêtements et même la couette sous elles.

A un moment, Rachel n'en peut plus. Elle doit agir. Elle s'écarte légèrement.

— Q. Quinn, cajole-t-elle doucement essayant de faire lever les yeux à l'autre fille.

Quand elle réussit, elle plonge son regard au fond des yeux verts. Elle sait qu'il y a suffisamment de courage en eux que pour faire cela.

— Ecoute-moi, décide-t-elle, tu vas appeler ta mère. Je reste avec toi mais il faut en finir Q. Maintenant ! »

Elle attrape derrière elle le téléphone et se redresse, obligeant la blonde à faire de même. Elle compose le numéro mais ne pousse pas sur la toucher appel avant de tendre le téléphone. C'est un geste que Quinn doit faire par elle-même.

La détermination est de retour chez Quinn. Elle frappe le bouton et la connexion ne met que quelques secondes à s'établir. Rachel écoute, elle se déplace pour venir se coller contre le dos de sa copine, lui offrant le soutien dont elle a besoin.

La conversation n'est pas longue et heureusement, elle se passe bien. La mère de Quinn semble un peu curieuse de pourquoi, personne ne lui a dit plus tôt mais dans l'ensemble, elle le prend bien. La blonde se détend de plus en plus, profitant du massage et des caresses de sa copine tout en parlant avec sa mère.

Il n'y a pas à dire, Rachel est fière de sa copine. Elles ont parcouru tellement de chemin en si peu de temps. Elle se sent prête. Elle veut prendre une étape de plus avec la blonde. Elle sait comment le faire comprendre. Elle déplace ses lèvres doucement contre la peau tendre du cou offert.

Quinn soupire. Elle veut mettre fin le plus rapidement possible à cette conversation. Surtout quand elle sent où les mains de Rachel se glissent.

« Aujourd'hui ? demande-t-elle dès qu'elle raccroche.

— Mmm, confirme Rachel. »

Il n'y a pas besoin d'autres mots et puis de toute façon, elles sont bien trop occupées pour discuter. Quelques heures plus tard, toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Quinn savoure tout en se rappelant une chose.

« Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, marmonne-t-elle à moitié déjà endormie.

— C'était Kurt. Il a été fouillé dans ma boite de DVD, avoue doucement Rachel, mais je vais me faire pardonner.

— Okay, demain. »

Elles glissent dans le sommeil toutes les deux avec un profond sourire. Qui avait su qu'une simple vidéo de Super Héros pouvait entrainer autant de choses ?

Heureusement, demain est un autre jour et pour le moment, elles n'ont besoin de rien de plus que la personne couchée à côté. Même si ce n'est que pour une nuit, elles trouveront une solution pour le reste plus tard.

**Sorry pour ceux qui attendent des mises à jour pour Get It Right et Sex Friends. Je ne suis pas morte mais je m'y remets cette semaine. J'ai enfin trouvé un rythme de croisière avec le boulot que me demande le forum et je vais tenter de mettre à jour plus souvent sur .  
**

**Encore une fois, il y a une grande possibilité pour que la grosse majorité de mes histoires soit effacée donc je prends le temps de les poster sur le forum avant de les mettre à jour, simplement pour ne pas perdre le travail effectué. J'espère que vous me comprendrez. Il se peut aussi que je perde le droit d'utiliser mais on n'en est pas encore là.  
**

**J'espère mettre à jour rapidement mais il me faut le temps de relire et de me replonger dans les deux histoires. A bientôt, j'espère.  
**


	7. épilogue

**Comme il y avait un goût de trop peu après ces 6 chapitres, j'ai écrit cet épilogue. Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot ou m'ont ajoutée dans leurs auteurs/histoires favori(te)s. **

**Attention, si vous avez aimé les chapitres précédents et êtes satisfaits, ne lisez pas forcément ce qui suit. Il y a un Twist.  
**

Epilogue

Quinn POV

Ma colère n'a pas vraiment disparu à mon réveil. Mais je ne me souviens plus de ce qui peut bien la justifier. Je suis fâchée contre Rachel, c'est un fait. Je sens le lit à côté de moi, vide, froid. Personne ne s'est trouvé là récemment. Je parcoure la chambre du regard, cherchant une preuve, quelque chose.

Mais il n'y a rien, rien qui puisse montrer qu'elle était là hier, rien qui me dit que la soirée d'hier a effectivement eue lieu. Je me laisse retomber contre mon oreiller. L'horrible pensée tente de se frayer un chemin. Et si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

Un rêve élaboré mais un rêve quand même. Et si elle n'était qu'une fiction. Je suis là mais elle m'échappe. Comme une photo que l'on révèlerait petit à petit pour se rendre compte qu'un élément est absent.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour m'asperger d'un peu d'eau. Il me faudra au moins quelques gorgées de café pour me réveiller mais en attendant cela fera l'affaire. Pas de traces non plus de ma colocataire, à croire qu'ils se sont donné le mot pour disparaitre.

Aucun son ne filtre de nulle part et je commence à me demander ce qui se passe. Café, vêtements, enquête, voilà le programme pour les prochaines trente minutes. Le ronronnement discret du café qui coule dans ma tasse me tire de ma rêverie.

Le premier goût est toujours décisif. C'est celui qui décrète si la journée sera bonne ou pas. Prudemment, je trempe mes lèvres, savourant la chaleur qui se dégage de la tasse, l'odeur qui embaume peu à peu l'air autour de moi.

Pas terrible. Reprenant une gorgée, j'attrape la boite pour voir de quelle marque est-ce et je ne suis pas surprise de trouver l'horrible instantané de ma colocataire. Trop tard, autant terminer et ne pas gaspiller, surtout avec Rachel dans les parages.

D'une certaine manière c'est comme si mon esprit avait été remis sur les bons rails. Je retourne vers ma chambre, doucement, goûtant le silence et l'instant. La pièce ne m'apprend rien de plus que précédemment, elle est vide de tout signe. Seuls mes vêtements sont entassés en un tas dans le coin.

Mon doudou toujours à sa place près de l'oreiller ne trahit pas trop les larmes d'hier soir. Je ne parviens même pas à mettre la main sur ce DVD de malheur. A croire qu'il s'est volatilisé en même temps que ma copine.

Attrapant mon téléphone, je compose son numéro d'instinct. Je tombe sur sa messagerie. Cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Reposant l'appareil à côté de mon réveil, je prends note de l'heure. Elle devrait être prête pourtant maintenant. Peut-être est-elle occupée à chercher un pain ou quelque chose ?

Je décide de m'habiller pour coller plus ou moins à mon plan et sortir enquêter. Après tout, mieux vaut s'interroger sur la disparition soudaine de Rachel. Je sais que j'étais plutôt en colère hier mais pas au point de vouloir qu'elle parte.

L'inquiétude me prend, je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et repère bon nombre d'étudiants, trainant de lourdes valises, chaudement habillé. Avril doit avoir décidé de retourner en mode hiver. Sans réfléchir davantage, je me munis d'une petite veste, simple mais suffisante pour mes besoins.

Mon premier arrêt après la conciergerie qui m'a appris que non, Rachel n'est pas passé par chez eux ce matin, est à notre boulangerie favorite. Je ne pouvais pas rester à attendre non plus. Je sors à nouveau mon téléphone.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur l'heure, attrapant au passage un bref aperçu de la date. Dix heure trente le quinze décembre. Parfait, aujourd'hui, je …

Attendez quoi ? Depuis quand sommes-nous en décembre ? Non, c'est déjà avril qui pointe le bout de son nez. Frénétique, je fouille pour retrouver mon agenda. Je tourne les pages jusqu'à arriver à la date du jour. Le quinze décembre.

La veille du jour où j'ai été chercher Rachel pour notre voyage. Le moment où j'ai décidé d'agir et de lui parler de mes sentiments. Je gémis. Cela voudrait dire que nous sommes revenus en arrière ? J'ai besoin d'appeler Rachel, d'avoir une confirmation que je ne suis pas folle.

Tout ceci ne peut être qu'une blague montée par mes amis. Il ne peut pas être ... ça ne peut pas être un rêve n'est-ce pas ? c'est impossible, non ? Je ne peux pas avoir imaginer toute cette histoire ? Autour de moi, il se met à neiger. Peut-être sommes-nous effectivement bien en hiver.

Je serre ma petite veste contre moi, pas rassurée pour deux sous. Si tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, il va falloir que je recommence ? Comment puis-je être sûr qu'elle retourne bien les mêmes sentiments que moi ? Mon doigt effleure l'écran de mon téléphone. J'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix, besoin qu'elle me rassure, besoin qu'elle soit près de moi.

Même en rêve, on s'habitue à la présence, au réconfort que peut procurer une personne même si ce n'est que dans notre tête. Mon cerveau a besoin d'entendre sa voix pour se rassurer. Une tonalité, deux et puis le silence ou presque.

"Rends-moi ce téléphone, Kurt, hurle la voix lointaine de Rachel.

- Pas question, on termine les bagages d'abord, insiste Kurt pas au courant qu'il a décroché malgré tout.

- Mais c'est Quinn, j'ai besoin de lui parler ...

Le reste est intelligible mais je suis sûre ou presque qu'elle doit s'inquiéter que j'appelle pour annuler. Comme si ça pouvait être le cas après le rêve de cette nuit.

- Hey, Q.

Je suis distraite de mes pensées par le souffle court et la petite voix timide qui résonne dans mon oreille.

- Hey, Rach.

Le silence. Mon esprit est vide, je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi je l'appelle alors je saisis le premier prétexte qui me vient à l'esprit. Tout pour l'entendre me parler et ne pas "vider" cet appel trop vite.

- J'appelle pour te dire de ne pas prendre trop de bagages, n'oublie pas ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

J'hésite une seconde, pas certaine de savoir à quelle dernière fois je me réfère. La dernière que nous avons en commun ou celle de mon rêve ? Dans les deux cas, c'est un peu exagéré quand même. J'étouffe un petit rire à cette pensée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurt est sur le coup, me rassure-t-elle.

Cela me fait pouffer discrètement, c'est sûr que si Kurt s'y met, nous sommes sauvées. L'image du petit sac me revient en mémoire. Je respire plusieurs fois fortement et elle se méprend sur mon humeur.

- Je peux le faire moi-même si tu préfères ... teste-t-elle.

- Même pas en rêve, Berry. nous savons toutes les deux comment tu fais tes valises et ça ne rentrera pas dans ma voiture alors tu fais ton choix mais si c'est le cas, il te faudra choisir entre venir avec moi ou me confier tes bagages, taquiné-je.

Autre chose me vient à l'esprit. J'hésite, est-ce vraiment le moment de demander ?

- Rach ?

Mon humeur sérieuse soudaine stoppe efficacement son monologue sur le bienfondé d'avoir une valise intelligemment composée quand on ne sait pas ce à quoi on va avoir à faire face par la suite.

- Oui ? invite-t-elle devant mon silence.

- Tu n'es plus avec Finn, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma question tombe un peu à plat. Elle frappe la mare de non-dits entre nous, provoquant d'intenses ondulations à la surface mais qui sais ce qu'elle remue aussi dans le fond. Six petits mots qui changent notre relation.

- Non, murmure-t-elle vraiment sérieuse.

- D'accord, je te vois demain ?

Il me faut une confirmation, quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher en attendant de pouvoir repartir à nouveau. Peut-être que les rêves ont du bon finalement.

- D'accord. A demain, Quinn."

Je raccroche, chuchotant dans l'air froid de midi, un simple "tu me manques".

Rachel POV

La tonalité reprend ses droits. Elle me manque. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de ce qui vient de se passer maintenant mais une chose est certaine, ça ne devait pas venir de nulle part.

Je m'assois sur le canapé, mes yeux errant dans le vide. Je ne perçois même pas l'arrivée de Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoie à côté de moi, posant une main réconfortante sur mes genoux.

" ça va ? pose-t-il un peu inquiet.

Je hoche de la tête avant de répondre.

- Je suis juste surprise, Quinn a posé une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Il attend, pas certain de ce que je veux dire.

- Elle m'a demandé si j'étais avec Finn, élaboré-je.

- ce que tu n'es plus ? sonde-t-il avec précaution.

- Non mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me demande ça maintenant.

Je le sens presque rouler des yeux à côté moi avant qu'il ne l'exprime plus franchement.

- vous êtes les deux personnes les plus frustrantes que je connaisse.

- Pourquoi ? demandé-je confuse.

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

Je hoche négativement de la tête, si j'avais la moindre idée, je ne poserai pas la question voyons.

- Quels sont tes sentiments envers Quinn ?

Je rougis face à la question directe. Il sait quels sont mes sentiments, on en a parlé et reparlé encore et encore pendant des mois. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir à redire cette fois.

- je l'aime, murmuré-je quand je comprends qu'il attend vraiment une réponse.

- oui et ben, elle aussi. Seulement avec Finn au milieu, cela devenait compliqué donc elle a laissé tombé. Maintenant que vas-tu faire pendant ce voyage ?

- être la meilleure personne possible, ne pas parler de trop, être d'une compagnie agréable et ... commencé-je à débiter le refrain familier.

- Non ! interrompt-il franchement.

- Non ?

Je suis perdue. Je ne veux pas la faire fuir quand même.

- Oui enfin si aussi mais ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais ...

Je le regarde totalement larguée par cette conversation. Mais où va-t-il maintenant ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

- profites-en pour lui dire, Non de Dieu. ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ne soyez toujours rien quand on voit comment dire est votre tête.

Il se lève en secouant la tête, un peu exaspéré.

- euh ...

Il ne tient pas compte de mes objections possibles et s'enfuit vers ma chambre, il revient quelques secondes plus tard portant un tas de vêtements,

- Il va falloir qu'on t'habille pour cette occasion. Que penses-tu de ceci ?"

Je ne sais pas encore dans quoi je viens de m'embarquer mais dans dix heures, elle sera là.

Quinn POV

Quatre heures du matin devrait être une heure interdite ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai beau avoir dormi hier après-midi pour me préparer à la conduite de nuit, je n'ai pas assez de caféine en moi que pour tenir encore longtemps. Il me faut me reposer.

" Hey, Rach.

Je lui tends le petit gardénia que j'ai ramassé hier soir. Elle sourit et m'engloutit dans un câlin destructeur d'os. Je me sens timide surtout quand je vois la même scène se rejouer encore devant moi. Je ne m'habituerai pas à ce mini-bagage. Je fronce les sourcils quand elle me le montre, j'espère que je n'aurai pas à repasser par cette chose super-héros à nouveau. Déjà la première fois c'était pénible mais une deuxième ?

Mon silence l'inquiète et elle se met immédiatement à paniquer ... tout comme la première fois. Sans lui laisser la possibilité de s'énerver plus, je la conduis elle et son bagage minuscule vers la voiture que nous allons prendre.

Mes yeux se ferment tandis qu'elle commence à conduire. Elle accompagne la radio d'un chant doux et tendre qui me fait craquer un peu plus. Finalement, peut-être que les rêves ont du bon.

J'ai forcé mon chemin à travers l'ensemble de mon adolescence et pourtant, rien n'est devenu plus facile pour moi. Je suis toujours aussi loin de mon rêve tout en sachant qu'aujourd'hui, je vais tenter de m'en approcher. Rachel Berry, prépare-toi à être courtisée dans les règles de l'art.

On pense que la vie est simple. On croit qu'il est aisé de vivre ses rêves et de poursuivre le but que l'on souhaite atteindre par-dessus tout. Mais combien d'entre nous finissent par abandonner et/ou s'arrêter juste par peur du résultat ?

Je ne suis pas de ceux-là.

**La boucle est bouclée non ?**


End file.
